


No bromo, full homo

by symphorine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Valentine's Day, honestly tho it's just fluff with a bit of friendship too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphorine/pseuds/symphorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto is worried about how his confession will be received, Kuroo's worried about how he's even <i>going</i> to confess, and Kenma and Akaashi know exactly how this is going to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No bromo, full homo

**Author's Note:**

> This title is ridiculous but it was the working title and it stuck, so.
> 
> Honestly just mindless fluff, enjoy!

 

Bokuto stands in front of the kitchen's table, chocolates neatly aligned on it. Akaashi is putting the last of the tools in the dishwasher, turning his back to him, but seems to use his sixth sense once more as he talks.

“Bokuto-san, don't stay here just looking at them. Don't you have a box to put them in?”

Bokuto startles, shouting a resounding “Yes!” and breaking off his staring contest with the chocolates. He rushes to open a cupboard where he'd put away the box before starting the baking, to make sure he wouldn't accidentally throw chocolate on it. It's simple but pretty, colored in white and vibrant red with a large ribbon to tie around once it's closed. Bokuto handles it with care, tongue sticking out of his mouth, and carefully transfers the chocolates from the table to the box. He only notices Akaashi's amused expression when he finally straightens, all chocolates secured in the little square box.

“Don't make fun of me,” Bokuto scowls.

“I'm not, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi assures him, a hint of a smile in his eyes, as he dries his hands. “It's just a nice change to see you do something so carefully.”

“I'm always careful!” Bokuto immediately protests, then deflates under Akaashi's unimpressed glare. “Okay, not _always,_ but obviously I need this to be perfect, so I'm taking it seriously! Not that I don't take other things seriously, you know I take volleyball seriously, but-”

“I know,” Akaashi sighs. “Well, if we're done, I'm going home.”

“Want me to walk you?”

“No, I'll be fine,” Akaashi answers.

He goes to put his shoes on and Bokuto brings him his coat, scarf and schoolbag, hovering nervously. He's biting his lips and running his hands through his hair, making it stick up in every gravity-defying direction possible.

“You're still coming tomorrow, right?” Bokuto blurts as Akaashi opened the door.

“Of course, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says, his tone as patient as ever.

He takes one step, but then hesitates and turns toward his captain again. Bokuto is looking like he doesn't know where to focus all his nervous energy, fiddling with everything in reach – keys, shirt, hair, shoes. It's kind of endearing, Akaashi will admit, even if it exhausts him just by looking.

“Don't be so nervous,” he finally lets out. “I'm sure everything will go fine.”

Bokuto brightens significantly at that, even though Akaashi can tell it's forced. Better that than him only worrying sick, he guesses.

“See you tomorrow Akaashi! And thanks for helping me!” Bokuto calls after him.

Akaashi waves one last time and tightens his scarf. The February wind is more than cold, and while he can easily guess what will happen when Bokuto will confess, he still doesn't want to miss it just because he's sick. He promised he'd be there for moral support, after all.

* * *

 

“Kenma.”

“Hm.”

“Kenmaaaaa.”

“Hm.”

“Ken-”

“ _What?_ ” comes Kenma's exasperated answer.

“I'm such a coward,” Kuroo whispers, rolling on his back, his legs dangling from the bed. “What if I can't say anything? I already panicked when I invited him, and it was on the _phone._ It's gonna be worse _face to face_.”

Kenma lets out a noncommittal grunt, but when Kuroo buries his head under a pillow, his whine muffled by the fabric, he sighs and puts his DS aside. This is maybe the seventh time Kuroo has had a mini freak-out this evening, and he is accepting that he won't get much quiet tonight.

“It _would_ have probably been easier if you had told him it was a date, yes,” he points out. “And if you hadn't panicked and said I'd be there. But you can still confess.”

“But what if I can't?” Kuroo gasps as his friend pulled the pillow away. “Give that back!”

“It's mine, I'll do what I want,” Kenma deadpans.

Kuroo lets go without much of a struggle, letting his arm flop down on the bed by his sides. He blows at his fringe and contemplates the room's plain ceiling. Kenma hugs the pillow and sits closer, leaning over Kuroo's face.

“You're hiding the view.”

“The view is nothing new. You'll live.”

“Until tomorrow, yeah. After that, no promise.”

“You do realize you're being ridiculous about this, right?”

“You don't _understand_!” Kuroo exclaims with exaggerated flailing. When his antics only get him one unimpressed raised eyebrow, he stops, going right back to his previous position.

“But really, what if I screw up?” he says again, softly. “What if, I don't know, my brain decides to add 'bro' everywhere in my sentences? That would probably destroy the moment, you know? Oh my god, what if I say ' _no homo_ '? That would be the _worst_.”

Kenma can't help snorting at the mental image. Kuroo puts on an offended look, but when his friend starts carding his fingers through his black, untamed hair, he relaxes.

“You'll be fine,” Kenma finally says. “Even if you back down, you'll have other occasions. And if it really turns into a disaster, Akaashi will probably take pity on you and get Bokuto out of here.”

“And you would just let me embarrass myself?” Kuroo grumbles with a smile.

“I'll even take pictures,” Kenma smiles back.

They settle like this, Kenma running his hand through Kuroo's hair, while Kuroo hums low in the back of his throat, eyes half-closed. It's nice, Kenma reflects, all thoughts of his game now forgotten. Quiet and comfortable, sitting on his bed like when they were kids, except back then, they hadn't had as many worries. His main one had been to know when their friendship would end – when Kuroo would finally leave him behind to be with people more interesting, more active, more like him.

Yet here they were, ten years later, still together. That had been more than enough to observe Kuroo and understand him, and to observe his other friends, too, from a distance. Bokuto, especially, had been pretty easy to figure out, once Kenma had gotten past the feeling of exhaustion he got every time they met. He doesn't know him as well as he knows Kuroo, far from it, but well enough to be sure that, as nervous as Kuroo is about this, tomorrow will go fine.

But he also knows that he's said that already to his friend, with no effect whatsoever. So, instead of bringing it up again, when Kuroo starts rambling about something else, he lets him.

* * *

 

“He's here. Akaashi, he's here. Shit, shit, what do I do, do I look okay, do I look normal-”

“You look like you're going to implode, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi replies bluntly. “Calm down.”

“Easy to say for you!” Bokuto exclaims, tugging at his hair. “What am I even going to say? I have no idea what to _say!_ I can't just throw the chocolates at him!”

Akaashi takes a deep breath, but Bokuto is too busy panicking to care about his rapidly thinning patience. They're outside the theater where they're supposed to go see a movie – he doesn't even remember what movie, honestly – and Kuroo and Kenma are approaching, waving at them. He tries to put on his best smile and waves back, almost knocking into Akaashi.

“Sorry, sorry!” he apologizes.

“Don't mind,” Akaashi answers, volleyball reflexes putting the words into his mouth. He looks surprised, then sighs and greets the two others as well.

“Hey,” Kuroo says.

Kenma types a few more things on his phone then Bokuto notices, from the corner of his eyes, that he shuts it and puts it away in his pocket. Which would strike him as odd, really, since Kenma prefers to have something to put a barrier between himself and other people, even with them, but Bokuto is currently focused on Kuroo. Who is watching him just as intently. And he's watching Kuroo and Kuroo is watching him and his mind wanders to the chocolates, but he isn't sure his body would obey him properly, because all of a sudden, he's feeling very, very weird.

Kuroo clears his throat and he snaps out of it, but his body still feels both heavy and lighter than it has ever been.

“Would you mind going ahead?” he says, looking at Kenma and Akaashi. “I'd like to talk with Bokuto first.”

Their two friends exchange a look, which then turns into a _look_ , but shrug and leave them there, Akaashi promising to buy their tickets so they wouldn't have to wait.

Then it's only them, standing before each other, and Bokuto is pretty sure he doesn't know what he's feeling anymore, just that his brain feels all over the place and that Kuroo is in front of him and he really, _really_ should say something.

“Uh.”

“Yeah, I, um, I hope it doesn't bother you,” Kuroo coughs. His eyebrows are doing something weird, like they can't even settle on his face, and any other day, Bokuto would have made fun of him, but his throat feels dry and the words are stuck there.

“No, it's okay, I wanted to talk to you too, actually,” he finally manages to respond, tightening his hold on his bag's strap.

“Oh! Do you wanna go first?” Kuroo offers.

He's stuffing his hands inside his pockets, leaning back in that way he thinks is cool – it kind of is –, and Bokuto blinks twice before he registers what he just said. He almost wants to say no, but he's pretty sure that if he doesn't do anything _right now_ , he's going to lose his nerves, so he nods. He fumbles, but manages to open his bag under Kuroo's curious eyes and retrieve the box, neatly wrapped with a bow on top, though it's slightly flattened by spending the day squished between textbooks.

Kuroo's eyes instantly zero in on it and he looks like he's just been punched in the gut. Bokuto hesitates, because he's almost certain that's _not_ a good reaction, but Kuroo extends his hand automatically and he finds himself finishing the gesture, putting the small box in his friend's palm.

“These are for you,” he stutters, acutely aware that by now he's probably blushing furiously. And that this is possibly one of the lamest thing he could say at this precise moment, but fuck, it's already a miracle he managed to articulate that well.

“For me, as in?” Kuroo asks. “For me from you or from... someone else?”

He looks... Bokuto isn't sure what Kuroo's looking like right now. His eyebrows aren't moving erratically anymore, at least. He's gripping the box so tight he can see his tendons jutting out, and his eyes are fixed on Bokuto's face.

“From me,” Bokuto answers weakly, fidgeting with the strap and willing himself not to look away, because he promised himself he'd do this right.

He still isn't quite prepared for what happens next.

* * *

 

Kuroo's looking at the box, and his mind supplies options – maybe it's not what he thinks, maybe it's someone else who ask him, maybe it's a joke, maybe it's completely platonic.

But there isn't ten kinds of things you give people wrapped in a cute box on Valentine's day, and Bokuto wouldn't do it as a joke. And then he says “from me”, and he looks far too nervous for this to be just – a celebration of their broship, or something. Not that those aren't awesome, but Kuroo is really hoping for something else right now.

And it is that something else, he realizes, it _is_. He breaks into a smile then, feels the tension leaving him all at once. It must show because Bokuto's eyebrows shoot toward his hairline.

“Okay, just, give me a second,” Kuroo tries to say, words coming out jumbled and pretty much incomprehensible.

He keeps Bokuto's box in his right hand as he rummages in his bag with his left, then turns back to Bokuto, who looks pretty confused, his own box in hand. It's very pink, because he knows Bokuto likes the color, and shaped like a flower.

“For you, too,” he explains.

Bokuto takes it, then, looking at it with wonder, and then his head snaps up so fast Kuroo's worried for his neck for a moment.

“This isn't a joke, right?” he asks, clutching at the box.

Kuroo shakes his head, smile spreading even more.

“I'm giving them to you because I like you. A lot.”

He has about three second to think to himself that he's proud for getting it all out at once, in the right order, without any 'bro' at the end, until Bokuto barrels into him and hugs him as tight as he can. Which, with his incredibly buff arms, is _a lot_. Not that Kuroo's complaining, really; once past the initial surprise, he lets out a delighted exclamation and throws his arms around Bokuto, hugging him back.

They stay like that for a few seconds, or maybe a minute, he's not really counting, until they break apart, still so close, hands brushing. Bokuto's smiling too, now, blinding as the sun.

“I like you too,” he tries to whisper, failing because Bokuto's never been one to be able to be discreet about his emotions, but that's alright, because that's part of why Kuroo likes him so much.

“I noticed,” Kuroo shoots back, gesturing at the box he had miraculously not dropped.

“Do you wanna go out with me?” Bokuto asks, taking his hand.

“I'd love to,” and he doesn't care that he's being terribly honest and cheesy right now because this is like a dream come true.

“We could start now, actually,” he adds as he points to the cinema.

“Oh, yeah, the movie,” Bokuto blinks, like he'd completely forgotten.

“I think Kenma and Akaashi are waiting for us.”

“How much do you think we can gross them out with PDA?”

Kuroo snorts, because this might be fun, but he shakes his head lightly.

“Not... I mean, at some point, we're definitely going to do that, yeah, but maybe we could just. Be together? For today?” he trails off.

Bokuto's smile shifts, fonder, and he nods softly. They look at the boxes they're still holding and laugh, putting them away, before reaching to link their fingers again and starting to walk into the building.

“I knew you were a romantic,” Bokuto can't help but tease.

“It's one of my numerous qualities, yeah.”

“Numerous? You're gonna need to give me some examples,” Bokuto snorts.

Kuroo smiles, hopes his heart isn't going to give out, and presses a quick kiss on Bokuto's jaw, rendering him effectively speechless.

“I was kind of counting on you to do that, actually,” he says lightly. “Since you like me and all.”

This makes the blush rise again on Bokuto's cheeks, and he sneaks in another kiss before they join up with their friends, ready to spend the movie stealing Bokuto's popcorn. But Bokuto tugs on his hand, making him slow down a little, and stands on his toes to reach his ear.

“You like me too, though. No bromo, full homo,” he sing-songs, and Kuroo barks a laugh at that, startling everyone around him but Bokuto, who just smiles even wider and knocks their shoulder together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [tumblr post](http://ldiote.tumblr.com/post/139290772449) if you guys want to reblog it or something. I'm honestly turning into a 85% haikyuu!! blog now too so if you want to talk volleyball dorks with me I'm all ears!


End file.
